Jean-Luc Picard
}} , , Earth |status=Active |status_date=2380 |born=July 13, |age_current=75 |father= |mother= |sibling= (brother) Shinzon (clone) |marital_status=Single |relative= (ancestor) (aunt) (sister-in-law) (nephew) |rank=Captain |affiliation=United Federation of Planets |affiliation2=Starfleet |occupation=Commanding officer |location= }} Jean-Luc Picard was a Human Starfleet officer, and active during the latter two thirds of the 24th century. The highlights of his career were centered around assignments as commanding officer of the Federation starships: , , and the . In these roles, Picard not only witnessed the major turning points of recent galactic history, but played a key role in them also, from making first contact as of the Federation's flagship with no fewer than 27 alien species, including the Ferengi and the Borg. He also became the chief contact point with the Q Continuum, and served as , where he presided over the investiture of . Picard would expose the Romulan Star Empire as backers of his , later aiding a of dissidents to gain a toehold on the Romulan homeworld. He continued to serve as captain of the Enterprise-E, the sixth Federation starship to bear the name, until at least 2380. Early Life Jean-Luc Picard was born in , on Earth to and on July 13, . He and his elder brother, , spent their childhood tending to their family vineyards with their father. Concerned about the preservation of their familial values, Maurice and his wife educated their sons in the ancient traditions, avoiding in particular any superfluous technologies. As a young boy, Jean-Luc watched his grandfather "deteriorate from a powerful, intelligent figure to a frail wisp of a man, who could barely make his own way home." As a child, Jean-Luc took lessons, but eventually gave it up because he dreaded performing in front of an audience. In his later life, he would regret doing so because his playing used to please his mother. Young Jean-Luc dreamed of adventure and exploration. He was fond of starships, of which he liked to build models. Moreover, he was captivated by the , the first Human -capable starship, which he admired several times at the . Like his nephew , Jean-Luc wrote a ribbon-winning report on starships. Although Maurice intended his sons to work at the vineyards, it was obvious that since very early Jean-Luc knew he wanted to join Starfleet, something that his father would never condone, up until his death. Jean-Luc would later remember that he devoted his childhood for that end, which was like skipping that age altogether. His brother would later note that Jean-Luc always sought higher standards, such as becoming president of his school, and later a valedictorian and even an athletic champion. Robert was also jealous seeing Picard being the favored son and getting away after his mischiefs. Sometimes Robert had to bully his younger brother. Despite Picard having been born in France, he had a distinct accent. Evidently, by the 24th century, was considered an archaic language. Picard remembered French children's songs like " ," which he sang on one occasion, and played on the on another. He also occasionally cursed "merde" in times of stress, and spoke at least basic French. Although he failed to gain entry on his first attempt, Picard succeeded in his second attempt in . He subsequently became one of the most outstanding cadets in his class. Picard's career at the Academy was difficult, at best—years later, Picard credited Academy groundskeeper with helping him develop a mature attitude. Among Picard's friends at the Academy were , , , and an acquaintance called " ", whom he blamed for his failed semester of and whose initials Picard carved into Boothby's prized elm. At the Academy, Picard developed an interest in . His professor, , encouraged him to continue in this field, but Picard ultimately refused his offer of becoming an archaeologist. Picard also excelled in sports. He won the in April 2323 on , becoming the first freshman to win the race. During a match, Picard caught a with a reverse body lift and pinned him down in the first fourteen seconds. During his sophomore year, Picard was assigned to training on where he had his first encounter with Nausicaans, who had an outpost on a nearby asteroid. Starfleet Career Early Starfleet Career Shortly upon graduation in , Picard's promising career nearly ended abruptly during a layover at . During a bar brawl over a rigged game of , he was stabbed through the heart by a Nausicaan, and had to undergo emergency surgery to replace his heart. He later related to Wesley Crusher that he laughed after looking down to see the knife protruding through his chest. This event helped him realize how fragile life could be, and thus made him more willing to take risks and make his mark on the universe, which he only realized when Q proposed him to change this event in . As an , Picard was posted to the , where he served with . As a junior officer, Picard was the closest of friends with , and also became friends with Jack Crusher and his fiancée, Beverly Howard. Picard demonstrated command abilities early in his career, in particular when he led an away team on to save an ambassador. This incident would later be mentioned by Q as one of the crucial events forming Picard's personality. As a young lieutenant, Picard attended the wedding of 's son, where he briefly met Sarek and Spock for the first and only time before the . Aboard the USS Stargazer Picard was assigned as a flight controller aboard the . In 2333, as a , he assumed command of the vessel when the was killed on the bridge. Starfleet awarded Picard a promotion to the post of , making him one of the youngest Starfleet officers ever to attain the position. Picard remained in command of the Stargazer for twenty-two years. In 2342, Picard dated a young woman named at the in . However, he became afraid of a possible future relationship and posted Jenice, who later married . During the , the Stargazer was involved in a truce offering by the Federation. After making contact with a Cardassian warship, Picard lowered the ship's shields as a gesture of good will, but the Cardassian commander ignored the gesture and disabled the Stargazer s weapons and impulse engines. The Stargazer managed to regroup and flee. In 2354, Picard was on an away mission when he saved the life of one team member at the expense of another; Jack Crusher was lost in the line of duty. Picard met with Crusher's widow, Beverly, on to present the body; it was one of Wesley Crusher's earliest memories. In 2355, the Stargazer was seriously damaged in a battle with an unknown enemy vessel, later discovered to be a Ferengi ship. Picard managed to destroy the enemy vessel using the Stargazer s warp engines in a unique tactical maneuver (later named the " "), but was forced to abandon the Stargazer. His actions during the battle were called into question by Starfleet prosecutor , but he was exonerated by the inquiry board and was later awarded with the for the development of the Picard Maneuver. The encounter with the Ferengi vessel, later known as the , eventually came back to haunt Picard. , whose son was killed during the battle, twice tried to exact revenge on Picard. Aboard the USS Enterprise-D In 2363, Picard was assigned command of the newly commissioned starship , the most prestigious captaincy in Starfleet. He commanded the flagship for seven years, participating in many important missions. Among these were the defeat of the Borg invasions of 2366 and 2369, and his command of the fleet which blockaded the during the . Picard hand-picked most of his senior staff, such as two young officers who impressed him enough upon first meeting. Geordi La Forge once piloted Picard's inspection tour shuttle and stayed up all night to refit an engine part Picard had made a passing comment on, and Picard witnessed Natasha Yar risk her life to save colonists amid a . He had also picked William T. Riker as his first officer and promoted him to sight unseen, impressed by the young officer's record of independence. Mere months upon taking command, Picard was offered a promotion to commandant of Starfleet Academy with the rank of by Admiral , but turned it down to retain command of the Enterprise. Although Picard often heatedly defended a strict interpretation of the , he broke it numerous times when he felt it was warranted. Thus, in 2364, he allowed an woman to confront her "god" from space, and in 2366, Picard brought a leader aboard the Enterprise so as to undo the damage done by cultural contamination. Furthermore, in 2370, the Enterprise, by hand of Dr. , transported a primitive group of s aboard from before an atmospheric dissipation rendered it uninhabitable. Although in violation of the Prime Directive, Picard ordered that the Boraalans be resettled. In 2369, when the Enterprise was undergoing a at the , Picard uncovered a plan, by mercenaries, to steal toxic waste from the ship's warp core. He managed to take out all of the intruders by setting traps throughout the various sections of the ship. He even used the technique on one of them. Encounters With the Q Entity Commanding the Enterprise on her first mission, Picard made first contact with a member of the Q Continuum—Q. Picard and his senior officers had to stand trial for Humanity's immaturity. To prove their worthiness as a species, Picard had to solve the "mystery of ." The crew of the Enterprise discovered that the inhabitants of , the , had captured a space-dwelling being to serve their own purpose. The Enterprise helped to free the creature, and Q, somewhat disappointed by the crew's success, retreated, though he hinted that it would not be their final encounter. Thus, later that year, Q created a bizarre and deadly "game" for the crew of the Enterprise in order to demonstrate that he had given Riker Q-like abilities. Ultimately, Riker rejected these new powers, and Q again disappeared. One year later, in 2365, Q first expressed an interest in joining Picard's crew. When Picard declined, Q tried to show how much he could be of assistance by hurling the Enterprise into the path of a . Q was hoping to show that the Federation was entirely unprepared to meet some of the more powerful races that existed in the universe. Ultimately, Picard had to beg for Q's help in escaping from the pursuit of the Borg vessel. A fourth encounter with Q occurred in 2366, when the other members of the Continuum had stripped him of his omnipotence and immortality as punishment for his irresponsibility. He sought refuge on the Enterprise and, although Picard and the rest of the crew were initially unconvinced of the sincerity of Q's pleas, the captain agreed to provide Q temporary asylum. As the Enterprise began to suffer under attack, however, Q resolved to end his life in order to prevent further risk to the Enterprise crew, but another member of the Q Continuum prevented Q from sacrificing himself, and restored his powers as a reward for his selfless act. Late in 2367, Q returned to the Enterprise to "properly" thank Picard for his role in helping him regain his standing in the Continuum. At the time, Picard was meeting , whom he had met on the year before. Q resolved to teach Picard a lesson about love and cast the captain, Vash, and the Enterprise command crew into an elaborate scenario styled by the ancient legend of . Q himself assumed the role of the . Ultimately, Picard learned his lesson, and everyone was returned to the Enterprise. Intrigued by Vash, though, Q offered to take her on a journey of exploration to explore various archaeological ruins of the galaxy, and she accepted. In 2369, Q once again appeared aboard the Enterprise, this time to instruct , a Human who was the child of two Q and possessed Q powers herself. Although Q's petulant and acerbic attitude did little to ingratiate himself to Amanda, he eventually convinced her to go with him to the Continuum to learn to use her new-found abilities. Later that same year, Q appeared to Picard when the latter was critically injured in a ambush. Appearing as "God", Q told Picard that he had died because of his artificial heart, and offered him the chance to return to the incident in his youth, allowing him to relive the events leading up to his near-fatal injury and change history. Although Picard was successful in changing history, he eventually realized that the event—and his previous nature as an arrogant, brash young man—was a part of his identity, and had helped mold him into the successful Starfleet officer he had become. Although he was uncertain as to whether the experience had been real or simply a vision, Picard was grateful for Q's revelation. In 2370, Q returned to the Enterprise to continue the trial against Humanity. Claiming that the seven-year-old trial had never actually ended, Q proclaimed Humanity guilty of "being inferior" and informed Picard that his race was to be destroyed. He sent Picard traveling through time to his past, present, and future, where he was presented with a in the form of an eruption of in the . In this paradox, Picard himself was responsible for the creation of the anomaly that propagated backwards in normal time (anti-time having the opposite properties of normal time), thus destroying Humanity in the past. However, in addition to sending Picard jumping through time, Q also provided Picard with hints to understanding the nature of the paradox. Ultimately, Picard determined the solution and devised a way to close the anti-time anomaly in all three time periods. Following the captain's success, Q revealed that the entire experience had been a test, aimed at determining whether Humanity was capable of expanding its horizons to understand some of the advanced concepts of the universe. Departing, Q promised to continue watching Humanity, proclaiming that "The trial never ends." Encounters With the Borg In 2365, Q sent the Enterprise 7,000 light years into uncharted space, into the path of a Borg cube. Although the Enterprise suffered losses, it became the first ship known by the Federation to survive an encounter with the Borg and so managed to inform Starfleet of the Borg's existence. One year later, in 2366, the Borg launched their first invasion of the Federation. A single cube destroyed the colony and the , and kidnapped Picard when the Enterprise attempted to intervene. Picard was partially assimilated and became a known as Locutus of Borg. The cube proceeded towards Earth and engaged Starfleet in the Battle of Wolf 359, resulting in the destruction of 39 Federation vessels. On arrival at Earth, an away team from the Enterprise successfully rescued Picard and used his connection to the Borg to implant false data in the cube, destroying it. It was revealed years later that his assimilation and time spent in the Collective had a profoundly disturbing effect on Picard's life. The Enterprise again encountered the Borg in 2368 when they rescued a Borg drone from a crashed Borg shuttle. This drone was cut off from the Collective and slowly regained an individual identity, eventually being named Hugh. Initially, the plan was drafted to use Hugh to destroy the collective in its entirety, although Dr. Beverly Crusher resisted the extermination of an entire race—even if it was the Borg. Picard eventually confronted Hugh, who immediately recognized Picard as Locutus. Picard took the role of Locutus while talking to Hugh, to simulate the authority that Hugh was used to. However, Geordi La Forge, Data, Dr. Crusher, and other members of the Enterprise crew had a profound effect on the former drone. Even Guinan, who initially wanted nothing to do with Hugh, taught him that resistance is not futile. Guinan's homeworld had been destroyed long ago by the Borg, but the fact that Guinan was still alive was proof to this assertion. When Picard reminded Hugh that "resistance is futile," Hugh informed him that it was not so. When Picard told Hugh that La Forge would be assimilated, Hugh stated that La Forge did not want to be assimilated. When Picard said that this was irrelevant, Hugh specifically said that he (and Hugh used the word "I") would not assist in the assimilation of La Forge. Picard was stunned that a Borg drone would say such things. He decided that he could not send Hugh back with the file that would destroy the Borg. Picard offered Hugh asylum on board the Enterprise, but Hugh said that the Collective would not stop looking for him until they found him. Hugh agreed to go back to the crash site and to be taken back into the Collective, to protect the Enterprise from harm. The individuality present in Hugh spread through the ship he returned to, causing a catastrophic separation of the ship from the rest of the Collective. This rogue mini-collective was unsure how to cope with its freedom, and so fell under the influence of the android Lore. Lore persuaded them to aid his plan to conquer Earth. Using the , they attacked several outposts before being tracked down by the crew of the Enterprise-D. They destroyed the Borg ship and were able to persuade the remaining members of the mini-collective of Lore's unreliability. The mini-collective then disappeared into space and has not been encountered since. There were some within Starfleet who blamed Picard for the destruction of the task force at . Benjamin Sisko, who was serving as first officer of the at the time, lost his wife in the attack. Picard and Sisko finally met in 2369, after the Enterprise was the first Starfleet vessel to arrive at Deep Space 9. Sisko was, at first, hostile toward Picard, but later came to forgive him. Sisko also gave Picard his letter of resignation, which Picard did not send, feeling Sisko was the right person for command of Deep Space 9. In 2373, the Borg launched their second invasion of the Federation, and again the crew of the Enterprise played a major role in their defeat. Initially, the Enterprise was not to have participated in the Battle of Sector 001, because according to , Picard would bring an "unstable element into a critical situation." Seeing that the Borg were getting the best of the fleet, Picard ordered the Enterprise to Earth to assist. He was instrumental in defeating both the main invasion and an attempt by the Borg to prevent the formation of the Federation by altering history. Kamin and the Ressikan Probe Medical Record Aboard the USS Enterprise-E In 2371, the USS Enterprise-D was lost over , with the vessel's crash-landing on the planet's surface. Picard also met the legendary James T. Kirk while in the with him, and recruited him in defeating and killing Dr. before he could have the chance to destroy the . There were no fatalities aboard the Enterprise, and most of the ship's senior crew was reassigned to the , the sixth Federation starship to bear the name. Picard was installed as commanding officer and given a new authorization code: "Picard-4-7-alpha-tango." After a one-year , the new Enterprise was nearly lost when the senior staff decided to sacrifice the ship in order to save Earth's future by preventing the Borg on board from changing history. Fortunately, the crew was able to repel the Borg attempt without having to destroy the Enterprise. Two years later, in 2375, Picard ordered the Enterprise-E to the homeworld in the Briar Patch when it appeared that his operations officer, Lieutenant Commander Data, had malfunctioned and assaulted members of the research team there. Picard was able to capture Data and uncover a plot by Admiral , the and some in the to relocate the Ba'ku against their will. Picard rebelled against Dougherty, bringing word of his actions to the public. Picard was able to protect the Ba'ku and stop Son'a leader from destroying the Ba'ku's homeworld. Picard continued in command of the Enterprise through 2380, when the ship was sent to Romulus after the by Shinzon. Shinzon was a clone of Picard created by a former Romulan government—they intended to replace the captain with a spy of their own. Following a change of government and concern that it would lead to war, the plan was abandoned and Shinzon was sent to Remus to die. Instead, he prospered, becoming a highly successful leader during the Dominion War. Shinzon used a weapon to eradicate the and had planned to do the same to Earth. He needed Picard in order to repair faults in his own genetic makeup. In a pitched battle between the Enterprise and Shinzon's flagship, the Scimitar, Picard was eventually able to board the enemy ship and eliminate Shinzon. Data saved Picard's life by transporting the captain back to the Enterprise before sacrificing his own life; he destroyed the Scimitar by firing on the thalaron weapon with a hand , thereby saving the over 800 men and women aboard the Enterprise. Personal Interests Personal Relationships Friendships Guinan Will Riker Data Worf Geordi La Forge Like several crew members, Geordi La Forge was hand picked by Picard to serve aboard the Enterprise-D. Geordi impressed Picard with his above average work ethic during an inspection tour. Picard has tremendous confidence in La Forge's ability to accomplish tasks he is assigned, which led to his eventual promotion to chief engineer, earning him the rank of lieutenant commander. He is one of the very few officers Picard addresses by his first name, indicating a close bond between them. Ro Laren Picard and Laren had what could be described as a father/daughter-like relationship. When they first met, Picard wrote her off as dishonorable. He did, however, eventually take her under his wing and help her along a path towards redemption. Upon Ro's defection to a terrorist organization, she asked Will Riker to convey her deepest regrets to Picard for letting him down. Despite this, Picard was severely disillusioned by Ro's actions and felt betrayed in a very personal way. Family Picard claimed that he was able to trace his family's roots in western back to the time of in the . He had "never been a family man," and was thus long uncomfortable with the presence of children aboard the Galaxy-class Enterprise. The orphaned son of Lieutenant again raised his concern about the vessel's civilian family contingent, although his unease with children had lessened since being stranded with three youths during a shipboard crisis. His time on also affected his views concerning family and children, as he admitted not being able to imagine a life without them. His initial reaction to family was also reflected in the friction with his father, and later his older brother, over leaving the family business. Upon the sudden accidental deaths of his brother Robert and his nephew René, the issue of lineage and Picard's lack of offspring caused a sustained yet brief period of depression. In 2370, DaiMon Bok threatened , claiming that Jason was Picard's son. It was soon revealed that Jason was not actually Picard's son. As a parting gift, Picard gave Jason an archaeological artifact of significant sentimental value. Romance Beverly Crusher Allies James T. Kirk Although their association was brief, James T. Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard had profound personal effects on one another. Very much like Spock and Leonard McCoy, Picard was instrumental in helping Kirk find meaning in his life after his greatest adventures were essentially over. In fact it could be argued that Picard is one of the most significant persons in Kirk's entire life, as he embarked on his final adventure with him and passed away knowing that he had "made a difference." Picard laid Kirk to rest on that obscure planet and was his lone mourner. Spock Spock was confronted by Picard and Data on Romulus, where he was suspected to have betrayed the Federation. To the contrary, Spock was on a "personal mission of peace," and Picard insisted on staying until Spock's affairs were complete. Spock saw much of his father, Sarek, in Picard and was very resentful of his perceived meddling in his affairs. However, Picard and Spock eventually developed a mutual respect for each other, with Picard offering Spock to mind meld with him to see how Sarek truly saw his son. Spock would later utilize Picard and Deanna Troi in delivering defecting Romulan officials to the Federation. Gowron Picard was 's Arbiter of Succession following the deaths of and . Although he initially refused to aid him during the Klingon Civil War, Picard later convinced Starfleet to assist Gowron's forces by exposing the alliance between and and Sela, a high ranking Romulan officer. Although he considered Picard an honorable ally of the Klingon Empire, Gowron was less than accommodating when asked to assist Starfleet find Spock on Romulus. However, these events appeared to be reconciled during the events surrounding the resurrection of . It is unknown how Picard reacted when learning of Gowron's withdrawal from the during the run up to the or his death at the hands of Worf. Rivals Q Q and Picard had a complicated relationship. Even though he was very antagonistic towards them, Q clearly had a great respect and affection for the crew of the Enterprise-D, particularly Picard, who in contrast viewed Q with a tremendous amount of disdain and distrust. It was not until their final two known encounters that Picard became grateful to Q for their association. Shinzon As a direct clone of Picard, Shinzon developed a distinctive and deadly rivalry with the captain of the Enterprise, much like Will Riker's rivalry with Thomas Riker and Data's rivalry with Lore. Picard saw traits in Shinzon that he perceived to be flaws within himself. He was bothered by the fact that Shinzon was capable of genocides of interstellar magnitude, and was haunted by the notion that he may have chosen the same path as Shinzon had he led his life. During Shinzon's attempt to carry out these genocides, Picard implored him to let go of his past and embrace change, which Shinzon quickly rejected. Picard was significantly pained at the death of Shinzon, but this pain was replaced mere moments later after Data sacrificed himself to save Picard. The House of Duras Jean-Luc Picard became a prominent figure in Klingon politics, largely due to his loyalty to Worf during the trial of the in 2366. Picard was determined to uncover the conspiracy that was attempting to frame for crimes committed by . During his investigation, Duras, son of Ja'rod sent an assassin to murder Picard, but the attempt was unsuccessful and ultimately revealed the complicity of K'mpec and the High Council in these crimes. Even after the death of Duras at the hands of Worf, the continued to be antagonistic towards the Federation, with particular emphasis placed on Picard and the crew of the Enterprise-D, which was eventually destroyed by Lursa and B'Etor. Bok After the death of his son caused by Captain Picard during the Battle of Maxia, Bok had tried to seek vengeance on him twice. First by having him destroy the Enterprise-D through a mind altering device he hid within the derelict of the USS Stargazer, then by attempting to kill his alleged son Jason Vigo (which whom he re-sequenced his DNA in order to fool Picard into thinking he was his son). Alternate Realities and Timelines *In 2365, the USS Enterprise-D was pulled into an energy vortex and could not return to normal space. In order not to be pulled even further, La Forge had to hold the ship at maximum warp, but such power drainage threatened to destroy the Enterprise. Thinking that the vortex recognized him as the "brain" of the ship and wanted him, and not the Enterprise, Picard boarded the shuttle El-Baz and left the vessel. The Enterprise was still destroyed, and the El-Baz was pulled six hours back in time, where it was picked up by that time period's Enterprise. Picard encountered his past self, who wanted to discover what would happen with the ship in the future and how to prevent it. Frantic, the future Picard tried to depart in the El-Baz again, but his past counterpart decided that it was time "to end the cycle" and killed him with a phaser. The Enterprise was then able to escape the vortex. *In 2366, the emerged from a temporal rift. Its disappearance from the year 2344 caused an altered timeline, where the Federation was losing a war against the Klingon Empire. Picard was still the Enterprise-D's commanding officer, though more toughened due to the horrors of war. Upon Guinan's advice, Picard decided to send the Enterprise-C back to the past. After Captain was killed during a Klingon attack, Picard allowed Richard Castillo to assume command and return the Enterprise-C to 2344. *In an alternate timeline created by Q, Picard was given the chance to walk away from his fight with the Nausicaan that caused serious injury to his heart, forcing a bionic replacement to be installed. When he returned to the present, Picard was a mere lieutenant junior grade, with Worf as his supervisor. This was because his near-death experience made the young Picard realize just how fragile life was and how important it could be, thus making him even more determined to make his mark in the universe and take risks; as it was, all Picard learned from the incident was to play it safe and not take risks. Picard convinced Q to allow him to correct the damage to his timeline and returned to his reality (although it was never confirmed whether this actually happened or if it was just a near-death hallucination). (TNG: "Tapestry") *In 2370, Lieutenant Worf encountered a quantum fissure which caused him to begin shifting between quantum realities. In several universes, Picard was still captain of the Enterprise and attended a surprise birthday party for Worf, though his services were stated to be required on the bridge. In the final universe in which Worf arrived, William Riker was the captain, as Picard was lost in the Borg encounter of 2367. In another reality, the Borg had invaded the Federation and the Enterprise was one of the few ships left. Worf was finally returned to his own quantum reality and the quantum fissure was sealed. (TNG: "Parallels") *In 2370, while standing trial by Q, Picard's consciousness was shifting between three alternate timelines. In an alternate 2364, Picard disobeyed Starfleet orders from the moment he arrived on board the Enterprise at Earth Station McKinley. He called a red alert while docked at the station, ordered the ship to the Devron system instead of to Farpoint Station and took the vessel into a temporal anomaly there. In an alternate 2370, Picard was diagnosed with Irumodic Syndrome by Dr. Crusher. This caused her to reconsider her relationship with Picard, and she reversed her earlier decision to remain just friends. The Enterprise was dispatched to the Devron system near the Romulan Neutral Zone where it discovered the temporal anomaly. In an unknown, alternate future timeframe, Picard found himself at his family's vineyard with Geordi La Forge. Picard contacted Riker, now an admiral and commanding officer of Starbase 247, for help in investigating the anomaly, but Riker refused to allow him passage to the Neutral Zone, thinking Picard had been affected by his Irumodic Syndrome and was delusional. Later, Picard convinced his ex-wife, Beverly Picard, to take her medical ship, the USS Pasteur, to investigate the anomaly. The Pasteur was attacked and destroyed by Klingon battleships, but the Enterprise, under command of Admiral Riker, arrived to rescue the crew and fight off the Klingons. Picard once again pleaded with Riker to return to the Devron system, but he was then sedated and returned to quarters. Armed with new information gathered from the other two timeframes, Picard woke and went to talk to Riker and the other former Enterprise officers, and convinced them that the anomaly existed. The Enterprise returned just in time to watch it form, and Riker ordered the Enterprise into the anomaly, where it used a static warp shell in concert with the other Enterprises to collapse it. After the anomaly was sealed, the timelines were erased, and only Picard retained memory of those events. He told his staff of his experiences in the future, in hopes that things such as the conflict between Worf and Riker that followed Deanna Troi's death never happen. (TNG: "All Good Things...") *Picard was briefly trapped in the Nexus during a mission to stop renegade scientist Dr. Tolian Soran from destroying the Veridian system. In the perfect world in the Nexus, his nephew René (who had recently died in a fire) was still alive, and he had a wife and four children. Realizing that it wasn't real, he rejected the reality offered to him, and left the Nexus to defeat Soran with the aid of Captain James T. Kirk. Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * * * * * ** ** ** References }} External Links